Cerberus (Devil Arm)
The Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 5 which originates from Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Devil Arms File — Cerberus': "A weapon of 3 interlocking rods, infused with the elemental power of ice.", making its technique "icy-cool to the core".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Cerberus: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique icy-cool to the core can move me." It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. The Cerberus returns in Devil May Cry 5, retaining its ice nunchucks style with two additional modes: a fire bō staff and lightning chain forms. Appearance and Description Cerberus is a triple nunchuck. In its ethereal form like other Devil Arms, it is a ball of blue light. However, in its material form, it manifests as three rods connected to a ring by chains, effectively making a three-part nunchuck. The ring and chains are black, while the rods are icy blue with three pick-like points at the end of each rod. In Devil May Cry 5, Cerberus no longer has the picks at the end of the rods, instead having a metal tip. Half the rods are now metal, only having ice on the halves near the ends.The top end of the rod are no longer chains but an icy ghostly object In combat, the nunchucks emit vapor with icy chunks. The chains will extend with certain moves and attacks. As shown when Dante caught Lady's motorcycle, the chains can extend indefinitely. Cerberus the Ice Guardian Gameplay Cerberus has the fastest attack speed of all of Dante's Devil Arms. However, in exchange for this speed, each hit does a small amount of damage per hit in comparison to other weapons. Cerberus has great defensive properties, as its swings reach nearly 360 degrees around Dante. Windmill is capable of blocking most frontal attacks, and Ice Age will block all attacks throughout its duration, however, it has a long recovery. In the air, Swing will hit 360 vertically around Dante, hitting enemies above, below, behind, and in front of him. Revolver operates much in the same way as Swing but propels Dante forward while hitting multiple times. Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.23 PM.png|Ice Chucks Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.36 PM.png|Fire Bo Staff Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.50 PM.png|Lightning Sansetsuken Cerberus is a ground-heavy Devil Arm. Its basic moveset has no launchers, so Cerberus most of the time relies on other weapons for ground-to-air attacks and set-ups. Swordmaster's Crystal is capable of launching an enemy, but does not rise with the enemy. Its aerial technique, Swing will keep Dante stationary and the enemy nearby, allowing for a follow up Swing. The same rule applies for Flicker. In Devil May Cry 5, Cerberus now has the ability to transform from its original ice-element tripartite nunchaku, to a fire bō staff, and to a lightning-based three-section staff. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Swordmaster Style Gallery DT Cerberus.gif|Cerberus Devil Trigger CG Artwork Dante DT Cerberus.png|Cerberus DT In-Game Model Other Appearances *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante has access to the Cerberus moves Revolver, Crystal, and Million Carats. *In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Dante's Cerberus retains its same function as it did before, making it another one of the melee weapons without a change in its function in any way. Trivia *During the Satellite Crazy Combo, Dante will scream in high pitch as a nod towards Bruce Lee. Most of his normal attacks with Cerberus' ice-nunchaku form also have similar yells in Devil May Cry 5. *Dante's Windmill resembles Vergil flickering his sword around while deflecting Dante's bullets. *Dante's Crystal is also used by Frosts in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4, and a demonic spike variant by Arius in Devil May Cry 2. Notes and references Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Devil Arms Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Devil Arms